dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dean and Daisy
Dean and Daisy is a children's traditionally animated comedy-drama Kantasy series created and writen by Ashley Maverick. It focuses on two rebellious children who flee their homes and explore the world around them, which often gets them in trouble. The series premiered on Vision One as part of its children's programming lineup on 4th March, 2019. A total of twenty-four episodes were aired progressively on weekdays until 12th April, 2019. Alongside Vision One, the series is also currently airing on Little Disney. Premise Dean, a ten year-old boy, and Daisy, a seven year-old girl, are two rebellious children who frequently flee from their families' households due to being unsatisfied with their living conditions. Together, they wander around their village to try and find things to do, which either get them in trouble, or cause them to temporarily become heroes for the day. Most episodes on the show feature a B-plot, which generally focuses on Alliterat, a large rat who attempts to be evil by doing petty and/or ridiculous things. Whilst the main plot with Dean and Daisy is generally drama-based, the B-plot with Alliterat is humour-orientated. Dean and Daisy is heavily influenced by Kuboian culture of the late 1980s and early 1990s. The show appears to take place in West Kuboia. Characters Dean Dean is a ten year-old boy, who is very sarcastic and cynical. When he and Daisy go out together, he usually takes charge to make sure Daisy doesn't run off. Although Dean tries to be friendly and mature, he often has difficulty doing so, since he considers most of the other characters on the show to be selfish, or incredibly stupid. He has light brown hair, and wears a beige mid sleeved top with a light brown sleeveless waistcoat, brown shorts and white trainers. Daisy Daisy is a seven year-old girl, who is Dean's neighbour and best (and technically only) friend. She is very mischievous and doesn't like listening to others, but is also very gullible. Despite trying to come off as confident, Daisy gets stressed very easily, and has difficulty making friends and communicating with others. She has straight ginger hair, and wears a yellow shortsleeved dress with a black belt, long white socks and black trainers with white laces. Alliterat Alliterat is the leader of a group of human-size rodents, who is often the lead character of an episode's B-plot. He is a large rat, who speaks in alliteration, and often tries to be a wicked villain, but rarely manages to do anything even close to evil. His "evil" plans vary from episode to episode, but are often something trivial, like sending prank calls, gluing coins to the ground or hiding cutlery in restaurants. Despite trying to be a vile villain, Alliterat has many paths that he will not cross, and often pities other villains if they do something really bad. Although he only interacts with them occasionally, he gets along well with Daisy and Dean, and sometimes helps them. Snarky Snarky is a large brown mouse, and Alliterat's second-in-comand minion. He is frequently grumpy, and gets embarrassed by Alliterat's silly plans. Despite the fact that Alliterat treats him well, Snarky often ridicules his boss and works behind his back. Unlike his boss, Snarky is actually capable of being dangerous, and has a particular disliking towards the human race, thus he dislikes Dean and Daisy, and sometimes tries to use one or both of them for his goals. Puppet Puppet is one of Alliterat's minions, a light brown rat with a pink bow on her head. Unlike Alliterat and Snarky, she stands and moves on all four paws, and seems to act more like a dog than a mouse. She generally goes along with whatever Alliterat is doing, regardless of what it is, but has a particular liking for eating lots of food and watching television. Although Puppet can talk, she doesn't speak often, and usually speaks very short sentences, Dean's mother Dean lives with only one other person, his mother. She doesn't appear to be very intelligent, and spends most of her life sitting down and watching television. She also doesn't seem to have good social skills either. Occasionally, she will mention how she is very tired after a "busy" day. Daisy's mother Daisy's mother is a recurring antagonist in the series. She is very controlling and often selfish, having a tendency to put what she wants over what her daughter wants. She supposedly has a very low esteem in the community due to her behaviour. Cast English dub El Kadsreian English dub Dubbed by Power Network, El Kadsre City * 'Ronald Tyrone - '''Dean * 'Nikole Denishlea - 'Daisy * 'Hideki Hamasaki -''' Alliterat * 'Brandon Kane -' Snarky * 'Maja Prebensen -' Puppet * 'Tomoko Berger - '''Daisy's mother Development According to Ashley Maverick, development on ''Dean and Daisy began in late 2015. She wanted to create a series that was reminiscent of Kantasy series of the 1990s, but at the same time, "offering something new". Ashley felt disappointed that Kantasy had lost relevance in the European market in the 2010s, and wanted to remind the industry what makes Kantasy shows special. Reception Ratings During its initial premiere, Dean and Daisy was the most watched show part of Vision One's children's programming lineup. Critical reception Dean and Daisy has received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the show's writing and animating, but criticised most of the show's characters as being rehashes of characters of previous Kantasy series. Episodes Series 1 (2019) Series 2 (2019-?) International broadcast * Asia - Disney Junior * Canada - Teletoon * El Kadsre - BTV Me * France - Télétoon+ and Boing * Germany - Disney Junior * India - Disney Junior * Italy - K2 and Boing * Japan - Disney Junior * Jetania - Z Bop * Latin America - Discovery Kids * Middle East - MBC 3 * Portugal - Canal Panda * Russia - Carousel * Spain - Boing * United Kingdom - CITV and LittleBe * United States - Universal Kids External links * Alliterat's page on Villains Fanon Wiki. * Snarky's page on Villains Fanon Wiki. Category:Kuboia Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:Kantasy Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:2019 Kuboian television series debuts Category:Dean and Daisy Category:2019 Kuboian television series endings